A Forbidden Love
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Santana and Rachel are together, but due to extenuating circumstances are forced to hide their relationship. Takes place after Special Education. As always, Rated T just to be safe. It IS a Santana fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on Chapter 24 of Declarations of Love. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez walked into the choir room to see Rachel Berry sitting at the piano. "Berry." she said, nodding to the other girl. Rachel looked over and raised a defensive eyebrow. "What's with the defense? I'm just saying hi." Santana said.<p>

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Rachel snapped. Santana looked down. "What do you want, Santana?"

"I wanted to talk to you." she said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"So talk." Santana nodded.

"I… I'm sorry, Rachel."

"For what?" Rachel asked, thoroughly confused. Santana bit her lip.

"For everything that I've done to you. It wasn't right, especially since…" Santana trailed off.

"Since what?" Rachel asked carefully. Santana looked up.

"I... I... I have to go. I'm sorry." she said, backing up. Rachel stood up.

"Wait... Santana, wait!" she said, running after the Cheerio. "Santana! Santana Lopez!" Rachel yelled. The Cheerio stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What Rachel?" she asked. Rachel bit her lip as she saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly. Santana shook her head.

"I don't deserve this."

"Deserve what?"

"Deserve to be feeling this way when I slept with Finn." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Feeling what way?"

"I have feelings for you, Rachel. Real feelings for you. And I shouldn't because I know you're never going to reciprocate them. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, but I refuse to stop feeling this way. I'll torture myself if I have to, but I really like you Rachel." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip as Santana walked away.

* * *

><p>"So you told Rachel how you really feel about her and then just walked away?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded. "S!"<p>

"What?"

"S, you can't just tell someone something like that and then just walk away!"

"B, she just broke up with Finn two weeks ago. She's not going to want me, considering I caused the damn break up." Santana said. Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag of chips that they were sharing. Santana banged her head against her pillow and groaned.

"San, if you really like Rachel then you have to tell her." Brittany said.

"I did, B."

"You know what I mean, Santana. You have to tell her and then stick around to hear what she has to say. Maybe she likes you back. _Maybe_ she wants to go out with you."

"Maybe she wants to slap the hell out of me. I've seen her slap Finn. It looks painful."

"Just tell her, Santana!"

* * *

><p>"Santana?" The Cheerio looked up at one of her butler.<p>

"Yea Eddie?" she sighed.

"You have a visitor." She raised an eyebrow.

"Santana?" a soft voice said. She felt her heart flutter.

"Rachel." she said, a small smile gracing her face. The diva gave her a slight wave. "Please, come in." Santana said, gesturing to the couch she had in her humongous basement room. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled.

"Your bedroom is in your basement?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"Gives me a sense of normalcy. If you haven't noticed, my house isn't exactly normal. Hello, I have a fucking butler for Christ's sake. But I have to be myself and I can't do that in this huge ass house. It kinda goes against my tough 'I'm from Lima Heights' persona. Being a rich girl isn't good for that." Santana said, laughing.

"So why the basement?" Rachel asked.

"Because its separate from all of that upstairs. I love my parents and I love my life, I just... I need something in this house to be normal, ya know?" she asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"So... I thought about what you said earlier today..."

"And?" Santana said quietly. Rachel raised her head to meet the cheerleader's eyes.

"And..." Rachel took a deep breath. "I believe you." Santana looked up.

"I... You believe me?" Rachel nodded and smiled softly.

"I believe you, Santana." she said. Santana smiled. "And I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't have feelings for you as well, but..."

"But you just broke up with Finn.. because of me." Santana whispered.

"Actually no... Finn and I would have been okay because of that, but I sort of... cheated on Finn with Puck." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"That's... really... badass." Santana said, laughing. Rachel chuckled. "I'm surprised Berry."

"Whoa... you can't tell me you want to be with me and then call me Berry."

"I never said I wanted to be with you." Santana pointed out, smiling. Rachel's face fell. "I'm kidding, Rachel." she said, standing up and walkng to the couch. Holding out a hand, she looked from the hand to the diva with a hopeful eyebrow raised. Rachel grinned and took the hand, allowing herself to be pulled up from the couch and into the awaiting arms in front of her. "I totally want to be with you." she whispered, closing her eyes as she hugged the diva tightly.

"I... If you promise not to hurt me... I want to try this... _us_... out." Rachel whispered. Santana went still. "I mean... unless..." Santana brought a finger to her lips.

"Shh... Its okay. I was just surprised. I was sure you'd reject me." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly and kissed the Latina. "Thank you so much, Rach." she said softly, holding her girl close. Rachel closed her eyes as she hugged her new girlfriend.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." she whispered, kissing the girl on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Santana said softly as she entered the choir room. Rachel looked up from the piano and smiled at her still-new girlfriend.

"Hi there." she said shyly, biting her lip as Santana sat down next to her. "How was the rest of your night?" she asked, grabbing the Cheerio's hand. The Latina smiled slightly.

"It was good. I had a lot to think about." she said, kissing Rachel on the cheek. The diva didn't fail to notice Santana's careful movements.

"San... If you want to keep us a secret, I'm okay with that." Rachel said softly. Santana opened her mouth slightly in confusion.

"Its not that, its just... I... I'm not ready to be out yet. Not as a couple, it has nothing to do with you, but as a person. I do like you, Rachel. I like you a lot. Like you don't even know. I just... I'm not ready for the whole world to know about me and my sexuality. I'm so sorry and I understand if-" Rachel cut her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"Baby." she said, laughing. Santana smiled at the term of endearment and stopped talking. "Trust me, I get it. I totally understand. I'm not entirely sure that I'm ready for the entire school to know my business either." she said, smiling softly. Santana sighed.

"Its... I do like you, Rach." she whispered. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand.

"I know you do, baby. I like you too. But its okay. I get it. This isn't just for you either. Its for me too. I'm okay with it, I promise." she said, releasing the cheerleader's hand.

"I don't want to go back to constantly insulting you though."

"Then don't." Rachel said, laughing. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Only insult me occasionally."

"I'm serious." Santana whined.

"So am I. I'll know its just an act. We'll be okay." Rachel said. Santana sighed as she gave in.

* * *

><p>"Berry." Rachel scrunched her face in confusion as she heard someone hiss her name. "Berry turn around." Cautiously, she turned around.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked Quinn.

"I heard Lopez was in the choir room with you this morning." Quinn said. Santana, who was sitting next to Quinn, immediately looked over.

"That's because the Hobbit thought she was going to help me with my Glee assignment. I promptly told her to fuck off." she whispered. Rachel glared at Santana, who smirked.

"As Santana so eloquently put it, I did offer my advice to her, but she declined my services." Rachel said, turning back around. Santana rolled her eyes and turned back to her notebook. Suddenly, Rachel felt something hit the back of her head and heard snickering. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the balled up piece of paper and set it in her folder. She repeated this with the three more balls she was hit with. As she stood up at the end of class, she whipped around. "Santana, please refrain from hitting me again." she said, walking out.

"Oooh. Scared, S?" a football player asked. Santana scoffed.

"As if." she said, walking out. She winked at Rachel as she walked past the diva's locker just as she was opening the papers.

_Rachel, you look so beautiful as you shine under these horrible lightings. Q is just a Lima Loser who knows nothing._

_You're my beautiful star, and someday you'll be a star._

_Beautiful, don't let those stupid Lima Lima losers get to you._

_Mi estrella, you are so unbelievably perfect in every single way._

Santana watched from down the hall as Rachel read the notes. "S!"

"Aah!" she yelled, jumping. Quinn laughed at her friend.

"So what did those notes say that you wrote to Berry?" she asked. Santana shrugged.

"Just telling her that she's never going to be famous. Stuff like that." she said. Quinn grinned.

"Excellent." she said. Santana smiled half-heartedly and walked away, the image of Rachel smiling at the notes still fresh in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>"You're amazing<em>._"_ Santana chuckled.

"Well, obviously. I'm Santana Lopez... why am I amazing?" she asked. Rachel giggled.

_"Those notes were so sweet... what does mi estrella mean though?"_

"Didn't you take Spanish?"

_"I never really listened. Mr. Schuester isn't that great of a teacher."_ Santana laughed.

"This is true. It means my star. You're my star." she said. Rachel was silent for a moment. "Hello?"

_"San... that is so sweet."_

"You know how I do." she said nonchalantly. Rachel giggled again.

_"Hey, I have to go... Ballet class."_ she explained.

"That's cool. I'll call you after dinner?" Santana asked hopefully.

_"Can't wait. Bye San."_

"Bye baby." Santana said softly, hanging up. She heard a familiar chuckle and turned around with wide eyes. "B!"

"Who are you calling baby?" the blonde asked. Santana bit her lip and pulled the blonde into her car. "Was it Rachel?" she squealed. Santana nodded.

"Yea... We're together." she said, not bothering to hide her grin.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Don't tell her I told you."

* * *

><p>"Who were you on the phone with?" Kurt asked. Rachel sighed happily.<p>

"Santana..." Both diva's eyes widened. "I mean..."

"Santana? Really?"

"She's my girlfriend." Rachel admitted. Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Give her a chance, Kurt... And don't tell her I told you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Santana?" Rachel whispered, walking into the dark auditorium. _"Santana!"_ she hissed as she continued to to walk down the aisle, searching for her girlfriend. Suddenly, she screamed as she felt arms circle around her shoulders and familiar laughter rang in her ears as her temple was kissed.

"You were... Damn, that was funny!" Santana managed to say through her laughter. "Damn, baby!" she said.

"Santana, you aren't funny!" Rachel said, turning around and pouting. Santana shrugged with a smile.

"I thought it was pretty hilarious." she said. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Santana. "Aw... Come on, Rachel. Please don't be mad at me." she begged.

"You were mean to me." Rachel mumbled. Santana smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, hugging Rachel. The diva smiled.

"I guess it's okay." she said, kissing Santana softly. The former cheerleader grinned happily. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Having fun. I just wanted somewhere private for us to hang out. Nobody comes in here in the morning, so this was the safest place." Santana explained. Rachel smiled.

"You're sweet." she said. Santana blushed.

"Thanks." she whispered, looking away shyly. Rachel grinned and pulled her face back toward her own. "What?" Santana whispered.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Rachel whispered, kissing Santana.

"I'm the lucky one." Santana said, hugging Rachel. The diva hugged back tightly.

"We're both lucky." she decided. Santana nodded.

"Do you hate me for wanting to keep us a secret?" she asked. Rachel shook her head. "Why not?" she asked.

"You weren't the one that made the decision. I was." Rachel explained. Santana raised an eyebrow. "I'm not ready to be out either, San." she said.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Santana, I recently just got out of a relationship with Finn-" Rachel said until Santana cut her off.

"Which ended cause of me..." she whispered. Rachel shook her head.

"It ended because of me. I told you that already. Stop blaming yourself." she said. Santana nodded. "I just... This is all so new to the both of us. I think we should figure us out before we tell people about us, you know?" Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I get it, Rach. I mean, my parents don't even know I'm gay, let alone in a relationship with another girl." she said.

"My fathers think I'm still in love with Finn." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "I'm not, I promise." she said.

"I know." Santana whispered, hugging Rachel tightly. "I know." she repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


End file.
